


Obsession

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotica, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has an obsession and he happens to have pointed ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Eyes betray me as I look at him again.

 

My heart pounding loudly.

 

My crew oblivious to it.

 

My sweaty palms lay upon my lap.

 

I keep staring, what is it with that?

 

His back bent slightly looking in his viewer.

 

My eyes drift again to that exotic creature.

 

His long slender body with no end in sight.

 

I wish to run my hands down that back, along hot alien olive skin.

 

I bite my inner cheek.

 

I stand up move a little further, lost in thought.

 

I close my eyes and fight down my erection starting to lengthen.

 

It's too late. 

 

He's done it again.

 

He's my obsession.


End file.
